Saints Row: Of Trimuph and Loss
by Marcus Dark
Summary: When Brandon Drake gets back to Stillwater, its a changed place.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first story of the Saints Row Trilogy. The Story begins six months before the First Saints Row, Saints Row and most of the Characters are property of THQ and Violation Inc. The Characters Brandon Drake and Kylie Williams belong to me.**_

_**Chapter 1: The Return**_

It was a cool night at Wardill Airport when a 747 lands on the strip. Any other day it wold be just another plane coming but this is different. It was carry soldiers from the war and all of its occupants are departing. As the soldiers come out, two women wait quietly to see if the one person comes up.

"So how dose it feel to finally have Brandon back home" Said Julie

Julie Williams is a 23 year old women, at 5'5 and black hair and light green eyes. She a Beautiful woman just like her sister, who she was standing with. They have waited an hour to meet with someone.

"I just can't wait to see him after so long" Said Kylie

Kylie is a very beautiful women like her sister, a bit taller than her sister and is a year older. You'll couldn't tell anyhow since they look almost like.

"THERE HE IS" yelled Julie as they say the man they where waiting for.

The man was tall, 6'3 to be precise. He too had black hair, but had light blue eyes. His build was that of a wall of muscle, he had to be at least 240lbs. When he left for the war he was clean shaved, but he had grown a five O' clock shadow. He didn't see us at first but when we waved to him, he smiled hugely and walked towards them. Kylie was the first to hug him. She and Brandon was in love, deeply in love. The War was the only thing that kept them apart.

"I'm so glad you are here" said Brandon warmly

"Anything for you dear, I couldn't let you walk all the way to Tidal Springs" Said Kylie.

They looked into each other eyes for a moment an kissed. Both of them had waited for 2 years for this, and it was like nothing they have felt before. There lips soon parted and Brandon Said.

"I love you So Much"

"and I love you to" returned Kylie

After a few moments, Brandon turned to see Julie standing silently. Julie wished for love like their's.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to get got up in the moment" Said Brandon.

"Oh don't worry about it Brandon, you deserve it" Said Julie heartily.

Brandon Smiled "Let go home"

The Three left for the exit and got into a 4 door blue Compton and drove into the heart of Stillwater. __


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the long wait, been busy at work, but here come chapter 2.**_

_**Chapter 2: Things Change**_

We were driving down the road as me and the girls talk about old times. Man I missed Stilwater, it was still the same as I left two years ago. Two years ago I was just another white guy in Tidal Springs, now I am back tougher, stronger than I was before.

"So how have you two been since your mom and dad died six months ago" I asked

"We've been hanging on, I work at nightclub in Misty Lane, and Julie is working as a clerk at Impressions" Said Kylie.

"Ya well were just barely making ends meat Kylie" interjected Julie.

"Whoa calm down girls, don't worry, as soon as I get settled in, I'll look for a job and we'll be fine" I said in a careful tone.

Kylie stopped at a red light, I looked around for a moment, I saw the same neighborhood that me, Kylie and Julie have lived in for years.

"HEY YOU, WHAT THE FUCK" Screamed somebody in the shadows.

My eyes darted to the direction of voice, a white guy and women and a Asian guy started walk towards our car. They all seemed two being wearing blue, this was not good, these little pricks might be gang members. Who though, I know of Los Carnales and the Vice Kings. The were just at the side of the car when the white guy with a blue sweater and black pants leans over and says.

"You motherfucka's are flyin are fuckin colors on the piece of shit you call a car"

I don't know much about gangs but I know "Flying colors" means showing a gang color in public. This could ugly, really quick. I was about say something when Kylie said.

"Don't worry, just let us go and I'll go to Rim Jobs repair and get it painted another color"

"I don't think so you stupid bitch, what your going to do is get out of the car and give us everything you got including this shitty ride" Said the lead of the group.

He began to reach for his back. "the hell with this" I thought. Before he got his hand behind his back, I swung my left hand and caught the son of a bitch on the nose. It Shattered, I felt it. The man stumbled back and his two buddies look back, thats when I screamed.

"GO"

Kyle stepped on the gas and we were going, the other two pricks didn't even have a chance to stop us. I looked back and they didn't seem to be following us. Good they must been on foot. The rest of the ride was in silence. Julie seemed a little mad about what happen. We arrived at Kylie's and Julie's Parents Home. They of course got the house after their parents died. When we got in I had just dropped my suitcase when Julie yelled.

"WHY DID YOU JUST PUNCHED THAT ROLLER"

"Whoa calm the hell down Julie, that man could had a gun on him, and what the hell is a Roller " I Said angrily.

"the Westside Rollerz, the gang that now pretty much run the suburb's now" said Kylie calmly.

Just great, another gang this time right in my backyard, these little punks weren't here when I left for the war.

"Look Julie, we'll just get the compton repainted and we'll be fine" Said Kylie

After that Julie just sighed and walked to her room. Me and Kylie had just decided to go to bed as well.I was about to grab my suitcase when Kylie grab my hands and said.

"Don't worry about those, just come upstairs and go to sleep with me" She said with a big smile on her face.

I smiled back as she lead me to the master bed room and shut the door behind us.

_**A/N: Sorry no big love sence, im not very good at that, please review, I am willing take advice but dont flame im new at fanfics **_


End file.
